


I Thought They Were Just Stories!

by Little_Opti



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Megs is stubborn, Megs needs help, Optimus is adorable, Soudwave is cheering on the sidelines, Starscream actually cares, Starscream needs a hug, Ultra Magnus is just done with Megs, they need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti
Summary: One thing about stories is maybe one should believe them before ignoring them. If only Optimus was to take the stories seriously then he might not be in the situation that he is in now.—————————————————————————Well I’m actually not sure what to do with this story. So I guess I’ll see what to do with it when I have the time. Though I really want to write more stories similar like this just in not too sure if I should. Well I guess enjoy this.





	1. Chapter 1

I Thought They Were Just Stories!

Optimus stared up into the ruby red optics. He still couldn’t believe what he was seeing nor what he saw. This mech before him was just a moment ago a cyberwolf. Yes he had heard the stories of such creatures as a sparkling. But he had always just considered them fictional. Just made up stories to frighten the gullible and ignorant. Guess this is what he gets for not believing in said stories.

~Earlier~

Hadeen rose in the sky illuminating Iacon. The people of Iacon where kind and known for their reluctance to use violence as a means to solve their problems. All Iaconians where small compared to others but sometimes there would be a mech or femme considered larger that are Iaconians. That could be said for a certain tri-colored mech. 

He was an odd case some would say. Quiet and reserved at times but very compassionate. He was also a friendly mech once one got passed his stoic demeanor. Oh but the sparklings absolutely loved him. He was an amazing storyteller. With his deep baritone voice and the way he could capture all their attention with a simple sentence. Every time the little ones saw him they’d all beg for him to tell them a story. 

He was also well liked but never once had he used his popularity to gain anything. If anything he didn’t even realize just how popular he was with the other Iaconians. He was humble and respectful to everybot no matter who they were or what they were. The way he carried himself was graceful. Even his frame was attracting the optics of those around him. After all he was quite the beauty. 

With his broad shoulders, slim waist, and slender pedes. Who wouldn’t be captivated by him? Everywhere he went optics would follow his movements. He even had a few mechs and femmes flirt with him. Of course he didn’t understand the flirtatious winks or caresses to his thighs. In the end many Iaconians would slump in defeat of being unable to get in between his lovely silver thighs. 

But one’s beauty could be a downfall. Because of his looks certain femmes and mechs considered him fragile. Treated him as if he were made out of glass. Even though he has proven to be able to defend himself. But nonetheless he was admired and loved by many. 

“Optimus!” Came the cheerful tone of a certain yellow minibot. Optimus stopped in his walk to turn and glance at the ever so energetic yellow speedster. He gave a small smile.

“Bumblebee What has you in such high spirits?” Optimus asked as Bumblebee stopped in front of him panting a bit. Once Bumblebee was breathing evenly he lifted his helm his dermas spread into a wide grin. 

“I’ve heard that this time of the stellar cycle is when the cyberwolves come!” Bumblebee said while practically bouncing with excitement. Optimus tilted his helm slightly. While it was true that this time of the stellar cycle cyberwolves were spotted much closer to Iacon he wasn’t as excited as his dear friend was. After all they may look beautiful but they were so aggressive especially if one were to trespass into their territory. But he just gave Bumblebee’s helm a pat while smiling.

“I see so your excited to see one?” He inquired as Bumblebee leaned into his servo slightly. 

“Yeah! I hear that their big and supposedly they aren’t normal. One mech told me that some of the cyberwolves can transform! Like they have a root mode like us but when they transform again instead of a vehicle they become an animal! Isn’t that cool!” Bumblebee said while his optics glowed with enthusiasm. Optimus gave a small sigh but still kept smiling.

“I’ve heard the stories before. Though not once have I’ve seen such speculations to be proven correct.” Optimus said while chuckling softly. Bumblebee stared up at him.

“So even you haven’t seen them transform?!” Bumblebee said incredulously as if that was simply impossible.

“Bumblebee you do realize they could very well just be stories told to entertain the gullible right?” Optimus said a bit worried about his friend believing something that might very well be false information. Bumblebee pouted as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

“Optimus why must you be such a buzzkill?” Bumblebee said while huffing in frustration. Optimus chuckled at his little friends attitude.

“Forgive my logical thinking.” Optimus said. Bee scowled up at Optimus but gave a sigh.

“Optimus don’t you think that at times you shouldn’t think too much with your processor but let the excitement take over for once?!” Bumblebee said exasperated while flailing his arms around. 

“Not when I think something horrible might happen if I let my excitement overwhelm me.” Optimus replied. Bumblebee rolled his optics while kicking at the ground. 

“Fine! Well anyways I really want to see one!” Bumblebee said his own excitement returning at the possibility of seeing a cyberwolf. Optimus smiled at his young friend. He remembers being so excited to the very idea of catching a glimpse of such creatures. 

“Bumblebee I don’t think I need to remind you to stay cautious of them. Remember they are very territorial beings and aggressive towards those that trespass.” Optimus reminded. Bumblebee huffed again.

“Optimus I’m not a sparkling! I know stay away and don’t approach them.” Bumblebee said his dermas set into a slight pout. Optimus shook his helm a smile gracing his dermas.

“Alright alright, I just worry for you.” Optimus said as he placed a servo over Bumblebee’s shoulder. Bumblebee looked up and grinned.

“Don’t worry Optimus I’ll be fine!” Bee said while giggling. Optimus gave a playful roll of his optics. Bee wasn’t the first Iaconians to be excited about seeing a cyberwolf nor would he be the last. He just hoped that the little speedsters excitement doesn’t lead him into trouble. 

“Soooo where are you going Optimus?” Bumblebee asked his excitement being dampen by his curiosity. Optimus chuckled.

“I was just going to go take a stroll through the crystal forest. I’ve read that this is the time of the stellar cycle to see the new blooms.” Optimus replied. Bumblebee nodded his helm then grinned as he spoke again.

“Remember to be careful~!” Bee said while giggling. Optimus rolled his optics. To think his words of caution would be used against him by his young friend.

“I’ll be fine I’ve already gotten an audial full from Ratchet, Bee.” Optimus said turning around to continue his way towards the crystal forest. 

“Make sure to stay away from cyberwolves~!” Bee said while waving goodbye to Optimus. Optimus laughed.

“I will!” He responded. 

~present~

If only he had heeded his friends words then maybe he wouldn’t be in this predicament. All he wanted was to have a nice and quiet stroll while admiring any crystals grow with their new colors and fragrance. 

“What might you be doing here?” Came a deep velvety voice. Optimus felt a slight shudder course through him. He didn’t exactly feel comforted by his frames reaction to that voice. He was still speechless at the fact this large grey with maroon and black accents mech was just a moment ago a cyberwolf!

“Cybercat got your glossa?” The larger mech teased. Optimus took a shaky breathe. 

“W-who are you?” He questioned tensing up as those ruby red optics stared right at him. 

“I believe it’s considered rude for one to not answer ones question by asking a question themselves.” Came the others reply. Optimus felt so small compared to this mech. He was just so big! 

“.....Taking a stroll.” Optimus mumbled out. Thankfully his response to the others question was audible to hear. Then again if this mech could transform into a cyberwolf he would of course have the same heightened senses as one. 

“I see. And did you know that your stroll might have landed you into _my territory_?” There was a bit of an edge to the voice. Optimus clenched his servos as he stood his ground. 

“I believe it’s considered rude to ignore ones questions when asked.” Optimus said while scowling. The other cocked their helm looking at Optimus from helm to pede. Then they pushed their helm back as laughter filled the air. Optimus was bewildered at the mechs laughter. He didn’t understand what was so humorous. As the other kept laughing Optimus patience was becoming thin. He crossed his arms over his chassis and cleared his intake. Once the laughing mech caught this his laughter died down to chuckling. 

“My I’ve never met a mech such as you before.” The other said. Optimus rolled his optics in annoyance.

“Who are you?” Optimus said. The grey mech looked at Optimus for a moment his expression blank then a smirk spread across his dermas. 

“My designation is Megarton and yours?” Megatron said his voice a bit close to being obnoxious. Optimus frowned at him. He could already tell Megatron was going to be a servo full. 

“....Optimus.” Optimus said a bit reluctant but it was only fair to give his designation in return to gaining the others. Megatron tilted his helm with a thoughtful look. His optics roamed over Optimus as if his larger clawed servos were roaming over his frame. 

Optimus squirmed under Megatron’s gaze. He had seen others look at him like this after all he wasn’t ignorant to the blatant lustful gazes. He just didn’t really participate in interfacing with others so easily. And he’d rather share such intimacy with the one who’d be his mate. 

“What a lovely designation for a lovely mech.” Megatron said his voice deepening into a lower octave making Optimus shiver. What was it with this mech that made him so...so heated?

“Careful for beauty has a tendency of tricking those that don’t expect the trickery.” Optimus warned. Megatron smirked as he took a step closer to the tri-colored mech. Optimus didn’t flinch. There was no way he was going to cower before Megatron! 

Megatron seemed to enjoy his defiance for he heard a soft purr. At first he though it was just his imagination but the closer Megatron got the more resonant the purr became. 

“Well aren’t you a feisty little beauty?” Megatron said as he went to caress Optimus cheek. To only stare in shock as Optimus own servo wrapped around his wrist. Then suddenly the smaller mech kicked his pedes making him stumble and fall to the ground. Megatron shuttered his optics trying to come to terms on what just happened. 

“Word of advice take ones warning seriously or you might loss more then your dignity.” Optimus said while still in a defensive stance. Megatron’s dermas lifted into a smug smile.

‘Well won’t this be fun?’ He thought as he continued to stare up at Optimus.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus felt irritated at the smug smile on Megatron’s faceplate and wished he could slap it right off! But he didn’t let his irritation overcome his rational thinking. After all he’d rather avoid any kind of brawl if he could help it. He’d rather not have Ratchet lecture him an audial full again.

Silence hung over the two as they both stared at each other. Neither knew what the other was thinking. And Optimus was sick of the suspension right to his fuel tanks. Letting out a quiet sigh he fixed Megatron with a annoyed expression.

“Well if you don’t mind I’d love to go back home.” Optimus said while walking past Megatron to only have the other block his path with his bulky form. He gave a small sigh of annoyance before tilting his helm up slightly while glaring at Megatron. Megatron chuckled at the others glare while still wearing that insufferable smug look!

“Now, now little beauty no need to run off so quickly.” He said giving a dashing smile that would make any other Iaconian melt into his arms. Alas, that could not be said for Optimus for he just shook his helm a scowl set upon his dermas. Sapphire optics set on him with anger as he crossed his arms over his chassis.

“I’d rather scurry off as a petrorabbit then stay any longer.” Optimus said lowly while holding back a growl. He couldn’t phantom why he was being so aggressive. It was just so out of character for him! Usually he was the one having to calm another’s anger!

Megatron gave a light laugh to Optimus snap. He’s never seen such a fierce mech before especially one of such beauty. And he had to admit he does enjoy the fierceness.

“You wound me little beauty. Can I not even have a few words with you?” Megatron said in a mocking sadden tone. Optimus rolled his optics while letting out a small growl. Really he didn’t need to entertain Megatron! He had only wanted to admire the scenery!

“First off, I gave you my designation so use it! Second off, I have better things to do then converse with you.“ Optimus said through gritted denta. Already walking around the other to only have a large arm wrap around his abdomen and brought to a much larger chassis.

He shuttered his optics in shock for a few moments then started to thrash around while growling. This was just ridiculous! He just wanted to be left in peace and quiet! Was that too much to ask for?!

Megatron smirked as he watched the others futile attempts at getting out of his hold. Truly it was amazing at how much energy Optimus contained. Question was though, how much energy was spent upon other....... _activities_? His smirk morphing into a wolfish grin at the mere question. Oh he’d love to find that out preferably when his little beauty was more willing and content.

“No need to rush.” He whispered out directly into the others audial finial which twitched at the feel of his hot breath.

Immediately, Optimus growls and thrashing about ceased as a small shiver traveled down his spinal strut. It was times like these he hated how sensitive his audial finials were to the smallest amount of stimulation. Grinding his dentas together tightly Optimus shut his optics for a moment. Becoming limp within Megatron’s hold.

Megatron tilted his helm to the side with confusion. Why had Optimus stopped his struggling? Did he simply figure out it was fruitless to attempt? Or was he affected by his breath brushing up against his tempting audial finial? But before Megatron even had the chance to voice out his question pain erupted in his lower jaw. Causing him to let go of Optimus as he went to rub his lower jaw while his processor tried to understand what happened. Optics narrowing as his dermas stretched into a snarl baring his sharp dentals. A low growl emanating from his throat.

Optimus made sure to take his opportunity once the grey mech released him. Already sprinting away towards Iacon. Hopefully Megatron would be to distracted enough for him to get back. In the event he wasn’t as lucky.......Well he could always improvise. He did thank Primus for the fact that he hadn’t chosen a longer route. You have to be thankful for the little thinks after all!

Taking notice of the sounds of pede steps fading away was what made Megatron focus again. He growled out again as he gave chase. He wasn’t going to let the beauty get away! Oh definitely not letting this one escape! A predatory smile set upon his faceplates as he ran after the other.

‘Oh how fun this’ll be.’ He thought as he could spot the brilliant colors of red and blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve actually got something down for a continuation! Yay for me! But I got to change my updating for this one and my other story if I’m planning not to go brain dead within a week! ^~^


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of heavy pede steps following behind made Optimus spark pulse in fear. Well at least he got a head start. Optics scanning around frantically for something that could slow down Megatron. But so far his search was for naught. Fans whirling as fast as they could to cool his heating frame. It wasn’t because he was running to fast but because the panic and overthinking wasn’t doing wonders for his spark. Or well not good wonders that is.

The rush of air going pass him was his only warning when the larger mech stood in front of him with a feral grin. Optimus narrowed his optics very much annoyed with Megatron’s superior strength and speed. But that didn’t make him slow down actually he sped up charging at the grey and maroon and black accents mech. 

Megatron tilted his helm slightly clearly not expecting for Optimus to speed up. But it made his own spark pulse out in excitement! Never had he seen any mecha from these parts charge at his kin. No one look and the fragile little things ran for the hills, which was always a displeasure when wanting to see how brave one was. Showing his fangs as his dermas spread into a large grin. Really this one was either being reckless or was truly brave! No matter he was going to claim this beauty before any other pests try to steal him away. 

His excitement was making him become impulsive. It wasn’t every orn one was bold enough to charge straight towards him. A playful growl sounded at the back of his throat. His pedes tensing up at the thought of pouncing on the lithe frame to claim what was rightfully his to claim! This was the mech he was going to stake a claim on and surely his pack (Well maybe not Starscream) would accept his decision. After all this was the first time any mecha caught his optic! And without a second thought he leapt at Optimus. 

The young mech lowered his helm concealing a large grin. Well at least Megatron was being impulsive instead of being calm. Quickly Optimus tucked himself and rolled underneath Megaton’s large frame catching the expression of shock and rage making Optimus give a smug smile. The impact Megatron’s frame created a loud thud while Optimus transformed into his alt mode. His engines giving a loud rumble in the quiet crystal forest. And with that he went off to Iacon without any delay. 

Megatron snarled and cursed under his breath. He got to cocky and overexcited about finally meeting some mech brave enough to charge at him. Already the sounds of engines growing more faint. Sighing Megatron stood up then looked towards the direction Optimus drove off to. Well he may have failed in catching his prey but this wasn’t the end. 

“Iacon?,” he gave a thoughtful hum before a grin spread his dermas. “I do believe it is time for a little visit with a dear old friend.”

Yes it was time to see his friend who coincidentally also resided in Iacon as well. Oh the look Optimus would have if they were to bump into each other would be priceless! Turning around Megatron glanced at a particular part covered in darkness. 

“Soundwave would you stand in for me, unofficially of course. I wouldn’t want that wretched Starscream ruining anything while I’m gone, but I don’t want him screeching to me.” Megatron said with a small scowl. And just like that a form emerged from the shadow as stoic as ever. 

“Task: acknowledged. Inquiry: After Iaconian?” Soundwave responded tilting his helm quizzically. Megatron glanced at him with a knowing grin. 

“Yes can’t let such a catch slip through my servos now can I?” He asked in a teasing manner. Soundwave gave Megatron an assessing look before replying. “Response: Negative. Suggestion: Don’t rush.” 

Megatron chuckled at that as Soundwave trembled slightly the only sign he was laughing. “I’ll take that suggestion.” 

Soundwave bowed before retreating into the shadows to accomplish his given task. Megatron waited for a klik or two before looking towards Iacon. 

“Ready or not here I come Optimus.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally got another chapter out for this story!!! I’m so happy!!

Megatron was grinning as his dear friend sighed. The imposing frame of a white and blue mech seemed both tired and annoyed. It amused Megatron how his friend was acting. “Megatron did you really come needing my assistance for this?”

The annoyance was clear as the blue optics narrowed at him. Megatron chuckled at the weak glare. “But Ultra it was you who said if I needed any help I could rely on you, wasn’t it?”

Ultra Magnus gave a scowl at that. Yes he did give his word, but he didn’t think Megatron would ask him in helping to woo some mech. “Yes I will admit that I gave my word, but is it really necessary to assist you in winning this mechs spark?”

“Oh come now Ultra Magnus it won’t hurt to help out an old friend, would it?” Megatron said tone leaning more towards teasing. Ultra Magnus shook his helm with a frown. How had he and Megatron become friends again? Never mind that, why was Megatron asking for his help in this?! He didn’t need to know the matters of Megatron’s love life! With another sigh of defeat Ultra Magnus spoke in a professional tone.

“What is their designation then? After all, it’d be hard to help if I don’t even know.” Megatron chuckled at the undertone of impatience. Well it was safe to assume Ultra Magnus was miffed at his request.

“His designation is Optimus. Quite feisty might I add.” Megatron spoke his voice practically purring out Optimus designation. Ultra Magnus mood immediately changed from annoyed and tired to alarmed.

“Optimus?”

“Yes.”

“Red and blue with some yellow? Larger then others, but smaller then me?” Ultra continued with his questions causing Megatron to pause his thoughts of the lithe mech. Did Ultra Magnus know Optimus? By his reaction he must know Optimus.

“Yes....” Megatron said slowly dragging out the s.

Ultra Magnus let out a groan as he placed a servo over his optics. Optimus?! Of all mechs to catch Megatron’s optics it had to be him! Primus he could already feel the helmache forming. This was going to be more troublesome.

“Ultra Magnus is something wrong?” Megatron inquired a rare tone of worry showing.

“Megatron I hope you know that you’re not the only one wanting to woo him.”

Megatron straighten up his posture a grin splitting his dermas. “Of course I do! That’s why I’m here to ward off any annoying pest from **_my_** claim.” Megatron spoke with conviction while slightly growling out “my”.

Ultra Magnus whipped his helm up looking at Megatron with wide optics. “Megatron please tell me that’s not your plan to woo Optimus!” Ultra’s voice was strained as if he were trying not to shout out.

“Showing off my strength is the best way to impress.” Megatron stated without any hesitation. Ultra Magnus slumped in his chair while mumbling inaudible things.

~with Optimus~

Optimus sighed out again causing a red and white mech to peer at him questioningly. Optimus shook his helm giving a sheepish smile. “Youngling something the matter?” Came the gruff voice of the grumpy medic.

“It’s nothing Ratchet.” Optimus said while carrying another crate of data pads to a shelf. Ratchet snorted at the obvious lie. Optimus wasn’t very good when it came to lying. He was like an open data pad.

“Don’t give me that slag Optimus.”

“Ratchet its really no-“ Ratchet crossed his arms over his chassis optics narrow as he looked at the young mech. Sighing Optimus gave a small smile. Well he should have known nothing could get past the observant old medic.

“Okay okay I’ll tell you.” Ratchet relaxed a smile tugging at his dermas.

“You better youngling.” Optimus playfully rolled his optics with a snort.

 

                           *a bit later*

 

“So you’re telling me that you’ve attracted another weirdo.” Ratchet said a scowl set upon his dermas as he listened. Optimus laughed nervously.

“Not necessarily a weirdo Ra-“

“Optimus you have the misfortune of attracting the wrong kinda mechs and femmes.” The medic said pointedly. Well Optimus couldn’t exactly deny that. Try as he might.

Ratchet shook his helm. Primus why couldn’t Optimus attract at least one decent mech? “Well anyways if you don’t mind Bumblebee was wondering if you would go out with him.”

Optimus immediately perked up at the young speedster’s designation. His optics bright as a wide smile showed. “I’ll go.”

Ratchet hid a grin at Optimus instant reply. “I thought you’d accept.” Reaching into his subspace the old medic pulled out a bag filled with credits. Setting the bag in Optimus servo he chuckled at the surprised look the other gave.

“R-ratchet?” Optimus spoke with uncertainty.

“Yes?”

Looking at the bag then back at his friend the younger was having trouble to decline the offer. “I-I couldn’t Ratchet! Th-“

“Oh hush Optimus. It’s not much, but use that to buy something for yourselves.” Ratchet said. At the sight of Optimus opening his mouth to protest the medic immediately wagged a digit. “Ep! Ep! Ep! Don’t argue with me Optimus.”

Quickly Optimus closed his mouth nodding with a bit of reluctance. Ratchet had to hold back a chuckle at the obvious pout Optimus was giving. “Go and have fun. Also make sure Bee stays out of trouble.”

“I will.” Optimus replied his smile returning as he turned to go outside where Bumblebee surely was waiting.

Ratchet watched as the red and blue mech left before sighing again. For some odd reason the designation “Megatron” sounded familiar to him. But where had he heard it from? Shaking his helm he pushed the thought away. He was probably overthinking things.

Or was he?


	5. Chapter 5

The screech of a certain cyberwolve could be heard in the previously quiet area. The annoying voice causing others to quietly growl in displeasure. None of them understood why their alpha allowed Starscream to stay, but it wasn’t their place to question him. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DECISION IS WRONG?!” The screeching cyberwolve yelled out. The blank stare Soundwave gave never wavering before him. 

“Reasoning: Starscream’s choice for who is going to hunt too unbalanced.” He responded in that infuriating calm tone. Starscream growled out before turning around to storm away. 

Really what an annoying cyberwolf.

~with Optimus~

The moment the yellow speedster saw the red and blue mech he was jumping up and down in excitement. Waving a servo high in the air while he shouted out his designation. “OPTIMUS!” 

Optimus gave a grimace as a few other mecha turned to give Bumblebee a look. Not many seemed to like his young friends exuberant energy. But his dermas did curl up slightly at seeing Bumblebee. Really what would he do without his friends?

Hadeen was high in the air, the streets filled with different mechs and femmes. He did notice a few gazes locked on him. His frame tensed slightly already getting an idea of how heated their stares were. His EM field pressed close to his frame. His gait a bit stiff. Why couldn’t they just give up?! He has already made it clear to so many before that he wasn’t interested in a casual interface. And those who seemed serious just weren’t his type. All so clumsy, arrogant, and rude. 

He shook his helm frowning at the depressing thoughts. Well, whatever this orn he was going to have a great time with Bumblebee! “OPTIMUS!” Speak of the young devil. Optimus stopped just in time to catch the younger mech in his arms as he fling himself at his older friend. 

“Bumblebee! Please be more careful before flinging yourself at me! What would have happened had I not caught you in time and held my balance?” Optimus scolded the yellow speedster who gave a pout. “Yes sire, I know.” 

Optimus gave his friend a look at being called “sire”. Knowing full well how annoyed he felt at being called that. All Bumblebee did was grin. “Really now you can be so childish.” Optimus mumbled while Bee stuck his glossa out. 

“What can I say? Not all of us can always be mature.” 

“Bumblebee you know there’s going to be a time that your childish antics will have to cease, right?” Optimus said feeling slightly sad at the thought of Bumblebee not being so cheerful and talkative. The young speedster quickly waved a servo dismissively as he pretended to have gag at the thought. 

“And have you all lose my witty comebacks?” He asked dramatically making Optimus smirk. “No way!” 

The large tricolored mech shook his helm while laughing at the younger one who struck a pose. Really sometimes Bumblebee could just lighten up his orn in the most simplest ways. “Oh I assure you Bumblebee, we wouldn’t know what to do with ourselves without them.”

“EXACTLY!” Bumblebee shouted out while Optimus covered his mouth to push back the laughter bubbling up. Bumblebee taking notice of his actions grinned widely. 

“Hey I see what you’re doing there!” Bumblebee said as he pointed a digit at Optimus who looked away. 

“Oh whatever do you mean?” He asked innocently. His tone laced with mirth as his small friend gave an exaggerated scoff. Giving a mock scowl. 

“Don’t try to fool me Optimus! I know your ways!” 

“Oh dear, I’ve been foiled once again by you!” Optimus said while both he and Bumblebee laughed. A few mecha glared at the yellow speedster with envy. While others smiled at the two who seemed to be having a blast. The two friends ignoring the stares as they walked.

Optimus and Bumblebee walked at times peering into any shops that were interesting before moving on. With the exception of one shop buying a few goodies since Bumblebee had begged him to. The young speedsters absolute favorite being chocolate-covered wheel-nuts. 

Soon enough his little yellow friend was humming a tune while his gait had a skip to it. The sweet taste lingering on his glossa. Optimus chuckled at the content state Bumblebee projected after a treat or two. 

But soon his friend froze in place. His optics narrowing as his plating flared out. His servos clenching and unclenching as he moved to place himself directly in front of Optimus. A quiet growl emanating from his small friend. Optimus stopped and cocked his helm to the side. Confused as to the quick change in the others demeanor. “Bee?”

Bumblebee didn’t even respond to Optimus. His focus straight ahead. So Optimus turned his attention forward only to wish he hadn’t. There was only one mech that Optimus would wish to never see again. One mech who he only wanted to forget. Bumblebee whispered out the designation as if it were poison to him. “ _Sentinel._ ” 

~

“Ultra what is wrong with you?” Megatron questioned as he tilted his helm to the side. Ultra Magnus lifted his helm his optics meeting the other’s red ones. 

“I’m just worried is all.” 

“Worried about what exactly?” Megatron urged with a hint of impatience. Really why was it so hard to get straight to the point?!

“How one particular mech will react to you.” His voice was quiet as if he were thinking about this particular mech. The grey mech huffing in irritation. 

“And who is this mech?”

Shaking his blue helm slowly Ultra spoke. His tone closer to loathing. “Someone I hope you never have the misfortune of meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter out! I really just added sentinel just to have someone be an eyesore to Megatron’s quest to woo our Optimus! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron frowned unsure about the conversation before smirking. “My Ultra I’ve never took you for the joking type.”

Ultra Magnus glanced at Megatron his dermas pursed to a thin line. His blue optics slightly narrowing as he forced himself to not sigh in frustration. “Megatron, you and I, both know I don’t joke around.” His voice was stern as he stared at Megatron.

~

Sentinel grinned as he stared at Optimus practically oozing out arrogance. Optimus grimaced his tanks churning as his spark seemed to grow small. He never liked conversing with the blue and orange accented mech. It was just the way he acted, like he was such an important being. “Well, now Optimus isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” He said with a slag eating smirk.

Bumblebee’s plating bristled as he stepped forward glaring up at the taller mech. “Pleasant isn’t exactly the word I’d use. Try using vile, you fragger!”

Optimus glanced at the yellow speedster with worry as Sentinel turned to sneer and loom over the smaller mech. “Say that again, pipsqueak.” He said an edge of malice showing.

Bumblebee didn’t back down, he actually stepped closer with a snarl. “What couldn’t hear me you pompous aft?” Sentinel growled as his servos clenched tightly into fists. His frame shaking slightly.

Optimus sighed before stepping between the two bitter mechs. Glancing at Bumblebee who wisely backed off, then turning to glare at Sentinel. “Sentinel it’d be much appreciated if you’d kindly leave us alone.” His voice was stern as he tried to not be rude.

“Oh, but certainly you’d enjoy better company than that annoying little pipsqueak!” Sentinel said emphasizing his point by gesturing towards Bumblebee who protested. The tri-colored mech shook his helm, as his dermas pursed into a thin line. Why couldn’t Sentinel take a hint? Was he simply that dense, or was he just trying to be a nuisance? “Sentinel, why I’m flattered, I can assure you I’m quite pleased with Bumblebee’s company.” He replied as he sighed.

And for some reason Bumblebee thought it smart to chime in with, “THAT’S RIGHT YOU FRAGGING AFTHOLE!” Optimus internally grimaced as Sentinel exploded with rage already charging at the small speedster. Bumblebee dodge snickering at the enraged snarl. He even went so far as to hit his aft and taunt the enraged mech. “I’ve seen the elder move faster than that!”

Optimus gritted his denta together. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet?! One orn was all he was asking for and he wasn’t even granted that! He watched as the two ran around causing havoc for those unfortunately in their path. Pressing a servo to his faceplate he let it drag down. “Primus have mercy on me.”

~

Megatron scoffed while shaking his helm. Really now, what was Ultra talking about? If anyone were to befall misfortune it’d be those who met him! Not the other way around! He opened his mouth to protest only to stop as a ruckus could be heard outside through an open window. He turned with a scowl. How troublesome these Iaconians could be. “And I was under the impression you Iaconians were against violence.”

Ultra Magnus sighed as he pushed himself out of his chair. His expression more annoyed then actually worried. With several long strides to his door he stopped to peer back at Megatron who looked puzzled. And for a split nanosecond there was a grin showing only to return to a neutral expression. “Well, aren’t you coming? I mean this could be an opportunity to impress after all.” His voice filled with mirth.

Megatron frowned before thinking over his friends words more carefully. Then a large grin showed as he gave a quick nod. The large white and blue mech snorting at his enthusiasm. “Then lets go.”

~

“Bumblebee! Sentinel!” Optimus called only to be ignored. He glanced to the surrounding mecha who whispered to one another. Some even snickered at Sentinel who always seemed to miss the small yellow speedster. With a sigh he rushed in between the two giving both a glare. Sentinel ignored it in favor of snarling towards Bumblebee, who only pointed to Sentinel as if to say “he started it!”.

“Will the both of you stop! We’re out in public for Primus sake!” Optimus was so very annoyed at the twos banters. It was as if they were a cybercat and cyberdog. Sentinel only growled out, “Well, if only this pest could scram away we wouldn’t be making such a scene!”

“Hey! You’re the one who started acting all high and mighty!” Bumblebee interjected while scowling.

“That’s because I am!”

“No, you’re not!”

“Yes, I am!” The two kept arguing back and forth while Optimus pushed them apart. The tri-color mech trying desperately to ignore their argument. Sadly, it wasn’t possible with them both yelling. Just as he was about to shout out for them to shut it someone else’s voice rose above theirs silencing everyone. “I believe that is enough for one orn.”

Optimus turned seeing Ultra Magnus standing tall with a frown. His blue optics focused on the trio mainly addressing to the two bickering mechs, who fell silent. Before noticing another mech much larger. His optics traveled up to meet with striking red optics and a handsome faceplate he’d thought to never see again. With a gasp Optimus muttered as he pointed to Megatron. “What are _**you**_ doing here?!”

Megatron still grinning replied in a purr. “Well, little beauty isn’t this a pleasant surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter!
> 
> Optimus sure is surprised to see Megatron again and so soon at that!


	7. Chapter 7

Optimus just stared, his mouth opening and closing in shock. Why was Megatron here?! Why was he with Ultra Magnus?! Why the frag did he have to see him?! Truly, Primus had a sick sense of humor. 

Ultra looked at the two quizzically, before shrugging and turning his attention back on the other two mechs. Really, why couldn’t they just get along with one another? With a sigh, he looked down with a frown. “Now, Sentinel,” Sentinel scowled while flushing in embarrassment, “Bumblebee,” The yellow speedster at least looked apologetic. “I don’t think I’m needed to repeat myself. But, please be mindful how the two of you act in public.”

Megatron chuckled, a sense of proud swelling at the others surprise. Oh, now wouldn’t it be better if only that shock expression was changed to a smiling one? Oh, yes he’d much prefer a smile on those pouty dermas! He didn’t even care that others were staring at them. All that mattered was keeping Optimus within his sight. 

Optimus for the most part seemed to be frozen in place. For a moment, he felt as if his optics were playing a trick on him. But, this was REAL! No matter how hard he tried to convince himself, this wasn’t a trick. This was Megatron. The venting and heat coming off of him so very real, not some hallucination. Even the feel of that large servo caressing his cheek was warm to the touch. That thought immediately shook him back into reality. “I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me so familiarly.” Optimus pointed out as he scowled at Megatron.

The other gave a wicked smirk, red optics glinting in mischief. “Forgive me, it seems I’ve gotten ahead of myself.” 

For a brief moment, Optimus dermas lifted up in a small smile before reverting back to a scowl. Raising a servo to gently push the others servo away. “Must you invade my personal space?” Optimus said with a small huff. 

Megatron’s Spark pulsed out overjoyed. That brief small smile not escaping his optics. “Oh, am I not allowed to see your beauty up close?” Megatron asked, giving a fake pout. 

The smaller mech rolled his optics, a smile tugging at his dermas. Who’d have thought such a big mech could pull off a pout? “But, that’s on the pretense your only watching, not touching.” Optimus pointed out, smirking at the grey mech. 

Megatron chuckled as he moved a step back. Well, his little beauty wasn’t wrong there. The moment only being ruined as the blue and orange accent mech pushed between them. Those blue optics narrowed in a glare. Megatron giving his own glare, that made Sentinel shiver. But, the idiot still spoke arrogantly. 

“Don’t go getting so mushy with Optimus pal!” Sentinel said, poking Megatron’s chestplates with a sneer. Leaning forward as if he were trying to loom over Megatron. Megatron growled out, inching close to Sentinel, who took a step back. Even he had to admit that he was biting off more than he can chew. 

“You remind me of a certain someone. The only difference being Starscream actually uses his processor. But, you’re both a pain in the aft.” Megatron said, grinning as Sentinel sputtered out in indignation. His servos clenching and unclenching. He had never been insulted! And he did use his (however little) processor! 

~

Starscream was resting in the shade when he sneezed. The other cyberwolves looking at him. He growled at them, his fur standing on end as he tried to intimidate those that looked. Sadly, that tactic wasn’t working for him, if anything it just amused the others. “Stop looking at me!” He demanded.

“Yeah, whatever you say Scream.” 

“IT’S STARSCREAM!”

~

Optimus snorted at the insult, turning his helm to the side as Sentinel glared at him. What could he say? Megatron did have Sentinel there. And there was no way he was going to intervene this conversation. After all, wouldn’t it be nice to see Sentinel get a taste of his own medicine? _Perhaps, but maybe not this orn._ Optimus thought as he saw Ultra Magnus approach them with Bumblebee in tow. His small friend looking so embarrassed after being reprimanded again. 

“Sentinel, that is enough.” Ultra Magnus said, his optics slightly narrowing on the blue mech. At first Sentinel was going to protest, his mouth opening, but quickly closed as he saw the look Ultra was giving him. His shoulders slumping in defeat as he nodded. 

Megatron grinning smugly at the retreating form of Sentinel. Too bad he couldn’t teach that idiot a lesson or two. Oh well, perhaps next time. His train of thought being disturbed as Optimus cleared his intake. Looking at him, Megatron too notice of the faint blush and shuffling, making him chuckle. “What’s the matter, little beauty?” He asked, amused.

“My name is Optimus! Not ‘little beauty’!” Optimus said growling quietly. Seriously, when would Megatron use his designation?! It was irritating that he kept using that insufferable nickname! Crossing his arms, he glared up at the larger mech. “Must you keep using that nickname?” 

“Ah, but little beauty fits you so well.” Megatron countered, purring softly as Optimus rolled his optics. Oh, his little beauty was just so fun to tease! The way his finals twitched, and how he would blush faintly, or how he gets so easily flustered. Now, if only they weren’t being watched so intensely. 

Optimus groaned, placing a servo over his optics and letting it drag down. This orn just couldn’t get worst! “Well, I don’t find it as charming as you do.” Somewhere, he heard a snicker. Well, Bumblebee won’t be getting his treats now!

“Well, perhaps not now, but it might grow on you.” Megatron said, shrugging lightly as an idea came to mind. Perhaps he should go and present his little beauty a present? One that’ll show his strength and intelligence. With a smirk he turned on his heel. 

Optimus gapped at the implication, before shaking his helm in protest. There was no way he was ever going to like that nickname! The grey mech walking away making him give a quizzical look. Was Megatron giving up? But, he doesn’t seem like the type to give up so quickly. Was he planning something then? Looking at Ultra Magnus, he saw the older mech sigh.

 _I swear to Primus if Megatron comes back with a dead mechanimal as a gift...I’m going to kill him!_ Ultra Magnus didn’t need Megatron dragging dead mechanimals around! He probably should have talked to him about the proper way of courting a mech. “Primus, please make that idiot successful, I don’t need to take care of a mopping cyberwolf.” He said to himself before leaving himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS SO LATE!!! I AM SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR!! I FEEL SO SAD FOR LEAVING THIS ALONE FOR SO LONG!!!

Optimus stood there, optics staring blankly ahead of him as he thought. He hadn’t even acknowledged his small friends presence, well wouldn’t had if the little jokester hadn’t snickered. Frowning, he shifted his gaze to the small yellow mech, who was trying to act as if he was coughing. “Bee, you’re not fooling anyone here.” Optimus said, giving an unimpressed look.

Bumblebee grinned, optics trailing away from his friends gaze as he shrugged carelessly. His field reaching out briefly before snickering again. Optimus cleared his intake, gesturing Bumblebee to tell him what was so humorous. The yellow minibot hunching over as he quickly covered his mouth, other arm hugging himself. Optimus didn’t miss the sound of laughter being forced back down. “No,” another strangled laugh. “Sorry,” there was a pause before followed by laughter. “Little beauty?”

Optimus flushed, quickly looking away from his small friend. His dermas pursed into a thin line while he chewed the inside of his mouth. The yellow speedster only teasing him moreso after the reaction. Striding away he muttered out a single sentence. “I heard Ratchet has a patient that absolutely adores chocolate coated wheel-nuts.”

Bumblebee froze, optics growing comically wide while rushing after him. The small mech frantically waving his arms in the air while smiling awkwardly. “H-hey, Optimus! I was joking!”

“Hmm, what was their designation again?” Optimus asked, seeming to ignore his young friend who laughed out nervously. “Come on, you can’t be serious...”

~

It wasn’t long before Megatron was back in the forest. His mind thinking over which mechanimal would be the best to present to his intended. There was just so many, but regardless of what it was Optimus would surely accept his courting gift without a complaint! Or that’s what he thought anyway. Sadly, for him let’s just say the reaction he’s bound to get won’t be one he’s expecting.

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar shriek was heard. Turning towards the shrieking, he couldn’t help but groan with distaste. He could recognize that shrill voice anywhere, and that scent more so. Well, he suppose he could endure an audial full from Starscream.

“Where is our glorious leader?” Starscream hissed out, his paws stamping on the ground. While it wasn’t a shock how Starscream disliked him, it still annoyed Megatron to no end. He **is** the pack leader after all and it wasn’t like he _had_ to accept Starscream into the pact. Clearing his intake he took great joy at the immediate affect it had on the smaller cyberwolf.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Starscream crawled towards him. His tail tucked away as he lowered his head and gave a small whimper. Megatron for a moment entertained the notion of acting enraged, but decided against it. “Starscream, stop groveling.” He stated simply already shifting his attention away from the other.

For a moment, Starscream felt confused. He wasn’t sure whether to stop or take those words seriously, but after a few moments passed he raised himself off the ground. Tilting his head to one side he walked around Megatron, sniffing around him before frowning. “You smell...odd.”

“Is that your way of holding back?”

“...Maybe..” Megatron peered down at the cyberwolf, chuckling lightly at the look of pure curiosity. Well, Starscream was ever the curious one. Crouching down he held out a servo, beckoning Starscream to come closer. For a second the other hesitated before inching closer. “I’m not going to hurt you Starscream.” Megatron reassured.

“And How can I be sure that you’re speaking the truth?” Starscream countered, glowering at the offered servo. Megatron gave a small smile, optics dimming just the slightest. “Because I’m not like you last alpha.” He muttered out.

The small cyberwolf tensing at the harsh reminder of his old pack leader. It was always an unpleasant memory, that damn bastard of an alpha. Even now he can clearly hear that rough voice and feel a dull ache around his left side. His trance only ending at the feel of sharp talons kneading through his fur. Megatron’s voice muttering out quiet reassurances. For a moment, Starscream soaked up the comfort offered, but soon retreated. With a scoff Starscream glared at his leader. “Do not treat me as a pup!”

Megatron chuckled lightly at Starscreams comment gesturing him to move along. The small cyberwolf stood in place with a frown. It wasn’t long before he gave an irritated huff and walked away.

Megatron watched as he left, his dermas forming a frown. He had always wondered why Starscream was so admit that Alphas were horrible, but he always knew it had to do with his old pack leader. Heaving a sigh, Megatron shook his helm, perhaps once Optimus was his he’d be able to help open Starscream up. Primus knew how tight-lipped that overgrown pup was! Plus, it’d do Starscream some good to meet one of the Iaconian mecha.

With that thought tucked away at the back of his processor, Megatron peered around the area. Well, it was about time he start hunting for his intendeds gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are a few things I wanted to state just so you guys understand. 
> 
> 1\. I consider Megatron to be a caring leader. Like I just like the thought of him worried about his pack. I mean because in this situation a pack is basically a family. 
> 
> 2\. I wanted to give a reason why Starscream dislikes Megatron (if a little bit). Let’s just say it deals with his last pack leader. But, he does care about Megatron.
> 
> 3\. Starscream also causes problems for Megatron just to get attention! It’s not because he’s actually wanting to cause trouble! Just doesn’t know how to get any attention without being a troublemaker.
> 
> 4\. Starscream is just going to be a small hurdle for OP’s to pass.
> 
> Also, I’m so happy to finally update this. I’ve been such a procrastinator. Please forgive me!


End file.
